colombian_education_group6fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Many bilinguals are not bicultural, but some are. What factors make a bilingual bicultural?
Foreign languages are a fundamental tool for all the professional to get a better labor field with countries around the world which are able to help foreign getting jobs (Ucha, 2013) says that: “bilingualism is the ability that a person have to use and speak in a different way using two different tongues” and it is how human beings become in bilingual as they have the capacity to master two different languages. In this manner there are people who are bilingualists such as biculturals, according to (Melgar, 2017) says that: “people bicultural who have deeply interiorized two cultural schemes. A cultural scheme is a set of knowledges about values, rules and believing of a specific culture”. Achieving an undertanding that bicultural people learn about foreign cultures, traditions and costumes of two different communities being bilingual-bicultural, as not only learn their traditions but also speak and master with a huge facility a new language. According to (Mejías, 2014) says that: “a person can and should be qualified as a bilingual furthermore of their skills in their mother tongue has the abilities in the 4 skills of a tongue we know at the moment (reading, speaking, listening and writing)” which are the most used and important, and I said beforehand to get a person categorized as bilingual must have master the four skills perfectly or almost perfectly, as well that person could share and live with foreign without any problem, which will let them to learn to domain this language. Once the person learns how to domain a second language it will have lots of ways to communicate and could learn easily about a new culture but even their own and traditions, that would become to a person, in a bilingual-bicultural person. And this due to mastering their own and the new tongue but also know about its culture. Likewise, (Garcia, 2016) says that: “it is the person who has achieved to overcome the crisis about cultural crash through adapting of a new one with which is in contact recently. It is able to live in two different worlds and be part of two cultures at the same time”. Consequently there are people who are bilingual but they are not bicultural and this due to they have not had the chance to have a relation or share with other people about their culture and traditions which not help to what the person has no the correct, full and necessary knowledges about a foreign culture or tradition, that is how a person despite of being bilingual, it is not bicultural, it could be that the subject knows and master very good a foreign tongue but have not the knowledges about the new culture, so these are the reasons that show and support about a person can be bilingual without being bicultural. But also, there is the option where a person can be bilingual as the same time is bicultural. However, the first does not depend of the second and vice versa References Garcia, T. (2016). Obtenido de https://www.bibliatodo.com/Diccionario-biblico/bicultural Mejías, J. (2014). Obtenido de https://prezi.com/9a5ibso8dstx/bilinguismo-vs-biculturalismo/ Melgar, J. (2017). Obtenido de http://span413mgoins.umwblogs.org/el-biculturalismo-y-sus-cualidades/ Ucha, F. (2013). Obtenido de https://www.definicionabc.com/comunicacion/bilinguismo.php